


Hübsche kleine Tragödien

by DaintyCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stoppte den Missbrauch von Alkohol an dem Tag, an dem er herausfand, dass Loki sich selbst schnitt und sich weigerte die Wunden zu heilen, bis Tony seine 'Selbstzerstörung' einstellte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hübsche kleine Tragödien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Little Tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/158945) by DeHaanedToDeath. 



> Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson hat das Original dieser Story auf AO3 gelöscht, da sie es inzwischen als Romantisierung von Selbstverletzung sieht, und sie das nicht fördern möchte.

Tonys Lippen trafen Lokis und sie fielen sanft auf das Bett. Der Kuss wurde langsam leidenschaftlicher, als die zwei Männer den Körper des jeweils anderen erkundeten. Loki setzte sich vorsichtig auf, zog sein Shirt von seinem Körper und ließ es auf den Fußboden fallen. Tonys Hände strichen über den Bizeps seines Geliebten, bevor sie an unbekannten Flecken auf seiner Haut anhielten. Den Kuss brechend, sah Tony sanft auf Lokis Haut. Fünf verzogene weiße Narben waren auf seiner in der Regel unversehrtem Haut zu erkennen.  
„Loki … Schatz … was ist das?“  
Der Gott errötete und drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Ignorier' sie … komm … heute Nacht ist unser Datum.“  
„Loki, von was sind die?“  
Der Gott des Unfugs wimmerte.  
„M-mir.“  
Tony stand abrupt auf und starrte auf seinen Liebhaber. Seine Gefühle waren Gemischt. Sorge, Angst, Trauer … aber vor allem Wut und Verrat. Er hatte Loki alles gegeben – Liebe, ein Zuhause, ein Leben … und so zahlte er es ihm zurück.  
„Du Egoist …“  
Er verließ den Raum in Ekel – ging, um seinen Anzug zu verbessern.

–

Eine halbe Stunde verging und Loki stand auf, zog eins von Tonys Shirts an. Er wischte sich die tränenden Augen, und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Er war nicht selbstsüchtig. Er hatte dies geplant, aber er hatte nicht geplant, dass es so lief. Die mechanischen Geräusche von Tony, der gerade seinen Anzug verbesserte tönte durch die Gänge. Loki zögerte. Er sollte Tony nicht stören, es sei denn, es war ein Notfall. Er dachte eine Sekunde nach, das war ein Notfall. Loki ging in die Halle, suchte Vorsichtig in der Nähe der Tür. Tonys Gesicht wurde unter seiner Schweiß-Maske versteckt.  
„Ich bin viele Dinge, aber egoistisch ist keines davon.“  
Die Lötlampe stoppte und Tony nahm seine Maske ab, drehte sich um, um seinen Geliebten zu stellen.  
„Du hast dich selbst verletzt … nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe.“  
„Es tut weh … nicht war? Zu wissen, dass die eine Person, die du liebst, die eine Person, für die du alles tun würdest, sich selbst verletzt.“  
Tony nickte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.  
„Das ist es, wie ich mich fühle … Jeden Tag, an dem du betrunken bist. Alkoholmissbrauch zerstört den Körper von innen. Du verletzt dich selbst, und es schmerzt mich, dich so zu sehen.“  
Tony sah Loki an.  
„Ist das der Grund? Du wolltest zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt? Nun, ich habe es verstanden.“  
„Nein, das hast du nicht. Wenn ich jetzt ginge, würdest du gehen und einen Whisky hinunter stürzen und dann würdest du einen weiteren trinken.  
Loki lief durch den Raum, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.  
„Ich wollte, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlte, Anthony. Angst zu haben, dass du mich eines Tages verlieren könntest. Es ist die eine Sache, die mir Alpträume verursacht. Ich versuche dich zu wecken, aber du wirst nicht wach. Ich habe zu bleiben und dich zu beerdigen, während alle; Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Coulson und Fury; mir die Schuld dafür geben, dass ich dich nicht gestoppt habe. Also, hier stoppe ich dich. Du stoppst deine Selbstverletzung und ich werde mit meiner aufhören.“  
Loki beobachtete, wie sein Geliebter sich veränderte und sich von ihm abwandte. Er hätte schwören dass der Mann aus Eisen weinte.  
„Ich werde es einschränken-“  
„Stoppen … einschränken, aber schließlich stoppen. Jeder Tag an dem du nüchtern bleibst ist ein Tag, an dem meine Haut unversehrt bleibt.“  
„Deal … oh und Loki? Es heißt Tony.“  
„Sei still, du wimmernde Möse und küss mich.“  
Die Lippen der Liebenden trafen sich wieder, als ihre Beziehung sich gesund voran bewegte.


End file.
